I Don't Know If You Love Me
by emogurl190
Summary: Emogurl190: Just about my OC falling in love with a boy named Sai. KaTemari would you like to say the Diclamier? KaTemari: Yes I would. Sai belongs to Naruto c . Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. I, KaTemari c , on the other hand belong to Emogurl190.


This is nice to be back home after 2 years. I wonder what has changed in Konaha and Suna.  
Why she was gone for 2 years.  
To put it short she was sent out on her 1st ANBU S-ranked mission as a leader of 6 other men, and I mean MEN. She was the only female so you can guess what that was like.  
Back To Konaha  
As I walked to the front gates of Konaha I saw someone who I recognized as another ANBU, he was not wearing the ANBU uniform so I kinda wondered but kinda didn't. I walked past Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki, the people who watch the Konaha front gates, said hi and chatted for a little bit all the while keeping my eyes on the boy.  
I looked at him one last time and them looked at Izumo Kamizuki and asked, "Who is that boy, the one with black hair and very pale skin?"  
"Oh that is Sai…..well we don't know his real name but we were told we are to call him Sai……he's from the 'root' division in the ANBU…….If memory serves me correct aren't you part of the ANBU.?" He answered my question exactly.  
"Yes I am…..um….I….ah….gotta go talk to you guys later!" I yelled as I started running to find Sai.  
God dang it. I can't believe I lost sight of him. Now where did he go?  
"KaTemari! Hey! KaTemari!" someone was yelling. As I spun around I found myself face-to-face with non-other than……KIBA!!!!  
"Ah……Hey Kiba. How are you?" I asked him while trying to look around him for that boy named Sai.  
"Good. Are you in a hurry or something?" he said with a little worry in his voice.  
"Yeah….well…kinda…I'm looking for someone." I announced  
"Oh…well how about you come to my birthday party tonight." He said to me.  
"Ok I will!" I shouted as I started running off.  
I figured that I would just go home and then look for him another time. When I got home I noticed that the door was unlocked…..which it is never like that unless…….  
"NII-SAN!!! NII-SAN!!!" I shouted as I wandered through the silenced house.  
Where could nii-san be? He is usually here unless he had a mission but that wouldn't why the door was unlocked.  
That's when I heard it.  
The bathroom. That's where nii-san is.  
So I walked up to the bathroom door and saw that the light was on and I knocked on the door to see if he would answer.  
He probably wouldn't answer knowing him….he gets to engrossed in the shower…like one time he fell asleep in there that was funny.  
"Hey nii-san! You in there!" I shouted from on the outside of the door.  
"I'll be out in a minute KaTemari. Just hold your kunais!" he yelled back to me  
WOW he answered me. That's amazing.  
So I headed into the living room to wait for him.

1 Hour Later  
"Finally! What took you so long?"I asked him like a mother yelling at her child.  
"I can be in there as long as I want-" is as far as he got till I cut him off.  
"KAKASHI!!! Just shut-up I don't care why you where in there. It's just disgusting." I shouted at him really loud, I was practically yelling at him.  
"God you don't have to yell that loud." He sounded like he was yelling at me.  
"Ok I won't yell but are you going to Kiba's b-day party  
"Yeah I'm going."  
So we headed off to go get Kiba his present and a card for him. Then we went to the party  
At the Party  
*knock knock*  
"Hey Kakashi-sensi." Sakura said.  
"Kakashi-sensi, Konichiwa. Who is this sexy la-" Naruto was staring to say  
"Why don't you just shut-up Naruto Uzumaki! You are so annoying as usual." I shouted at him very angrily.  
"Naruto that is KaTemari…" Naruto was making a really weird face as Sakura was saying "KaTemari is Kakashi's Younger sister." She finished saying.  
"Oh…." He said  
We could tell he didn't get it. Nii-san and me walked in and so far no one noticed me but just then Naruto couldn't keep his mouth shut.  
"Hey everyone we have a very special guest her tonight. This person has been away for about 2 years-"  
"Is Sasuke-Kun back?" Ino announced. I really don't understand what everybody sees in him.  
"No. This is Kakashi-sensi's younger sister-"  
"Kakashi has a younger sister?"Asuma said…ok now that got me furious.  
"God!!!! You guys are all idiots. My name is KaTemari HATAKE….I am Kakashi's younger sister!" I yelled at them  
"Onii-chan….calm down….breathe….in and out…..you ok now?" Kakashi asked me  
"Yeah I'm ok." I said very annoyed  
"Lets play 30 minutes in heaven everyone!" Shouted Ino.  
"KaTemari you go first." Naruto told me  
"Ok...ok I will." So I drew a piece a paper out of a bag and it had a paintbrush on it. "I got a paintbrush." I announced  
"You got Sai." Sakura announced.  
Who is that? Oh I remember that was the guy I was chasing around earlier today.  
I walked into the closet and sat down and just waited. The door opened up and a whole bunch a light flooded in. I noticed a figure step in the closer and then the light went away.  
"Sai is that you?" I asked  
"Hai!" he answered back  
What will happen next time? Tune in for chapter 2.


End file.
